Apprends-moi à t'aimer
by Ailean
Summary: Désirs, amour et haine. Ciel n'aimait pas Sébastian, pas plus que Sébastian n'aimait Ciel. Bien plus que cela, ils se haïssaient.


Ciel était las, si las…

Fatigué de lutter pour une cause perdue d'avance.

Après tout ce démon était une création de ses désirs inavoués : son apparence, sa façon de répondre à tous ses désirs sortait de ses fantasmes les plus noirs. Et même si le comte répugnait à se l'avouer, l'acteur Sébastian lui plaisait énormément. Son rictus cruel l'attirait, ses yeux dans lesquels brillaient une flamme de folie, dangereuse et insaisissable le subjuguait. Sa façon de se pencher à son oreille et de lui murmurer l'un de ses « Boshan… » De manière sensuelle, dont il avait le secret le faisait frémir.

L'enfant était tombé dans ses filets, il en avait conscience et ne cherchait même plus à s'en défaire. Comme un destin macabre, une sorte de fatalité, il se laissait porter. Il laissait son démon resserrer chaque jour un peu plus son emprise sur lui. Se laissant envelopper dans les ténèbres, créant une sorte de carapace autour d'eux que nul ne pouvait voir mais dont personne ne niait l'existence. Le lien puissant qui les unissait formait autour d'eux une aura malsaine et puissante qui éloignait les indésirables, effrayait le commun des mortels et de toutes les façons hypnotisait.

Ciel savait.

Il savait que le démon voulait bien plus que son âme.

Le malin crevait de voir le petit humain s'abandonner entièrement à lui, le voir laisser tomber ses barrières afin de se délecter de sa fragilité.

Le corps du comte plaisait au démon, celui-ci le regardait avec toujours plus d'envie et de désirs derrière son masque d'indifférence. Ciel l'avait vu, il n'était pas naïf. Combien de fois avait-il vu son majordome passer sensuellement sa langue mutine sur ses lèvres lorsque nu devant lui, l'enfant tentait d'échapper à ce regard lourd de sens. Son regard parlons-en d'ailleurs. Ses yeux prenaient des teintes aussi rouges que le sang et ses pupilles se rétractaient, si bien qu'elles n'étaient plus que des fentes. Combien de fois avait-il capté la respiration de son majordome s'accélérer lorsque celui-ci le lavait ou passait ses mains sur son corps. Ah oui, ses mains… Elles se perdaient trop souvent sur son corps, quémandeuses, fiévreuses, glissant, remontant jusqu'à ce que le maitre rappelle au démon qu'il n'était pas une catin.

Toutes ses attentions, ses gestes, ses mots, ses regards n'étaient que le fruit d'un plan savamment monté par la créature démoniaque afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle rêvait d'obtenir.

Sébastian Michaélis savait que son maitre laissait tomber ses défenses. Il ne disait rien lorsque ses mains s'égaraient volontairement sur ce corps juvénile. La bienséance s'oubliait peu à peu au profit d'idées et de désirs malsains florissant dans les deux esprits. Le démon touchait presque à son but.

« - Boshan… Voici votre thé. »

Le malin s'était penché à l'oreille de son maitre, si bien que son souffle faisait virevolter les mèches de ses cheveux bleutés. Il donna son thé, effleura sa main et sourit.

Ciel s'immobilisa.

Deux respirations s'accélérant, des envies refaisant surface dans un silence des plus complets.

Des secrets inavoués brulaient le fond de la gorge de l'humain qui déglutit difficilement. Il enfouissait cela depuis trois ans au fond de sa personne mais le démon ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

Sa main se mit à trembler, il la fixa la bouche entrouverte, les yeux apeurés. Ce geste le trahissait, il donnait involontairement au démon le loisir de comprendre le fond de ses pensées.

Il n'osa plus bouger.

Trahi par son propre corps, la faiblesse de sa race… La main dégantée de son diable de majordome immobilisa dans un geste gracieux son poignet. Le tenant fermement. Ce geste anodin illustrait le rôle du démon et son emprise sur l'enfant. Ciel n'avait toujours pas bougé, il sentait le regard du démon le bruler et à l'instant même où il frémit et lâcha sa tasse, il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu depuis le moment où le malin avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Et lorsque sa tasse vint se casser dans un bruit sourd au sol, Ciel sut qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Il baissa sa garde.

Abdiqua et laissa son frêle poignet tomber mollement dans la main de son démon.

Sébastian tourna son siège face à lui, il glissa son autre main le long du menton de son contractant et le regarda d'un air supérieur.

Ciel plissa les yeux. Le démon n'appartenait qu'à l'humain en apparence. La réalité était bien plus fatidique pour l'enfant, il appartenait et avait toujours appartenu à la créature démoniaque. Il se l'avoua à cet instant et accepta son triste sort.

Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues mais ses yeux froids et vides ne cillaient pas. La noblesse de ses traits demeurait, pas même les larmes ne parvenait à entacher son orgueil.

Le rictus du démon s'élargit et ses lèvres se posèrent en un baiser possessif sur celle du plus jeune.  
Un baiser au gout salé, les larmes glissaient jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres et s'invitait dans l'union endiablé de leurs langues. Sébastian se sépara des lèvres impatientes de son contractant.

Les yeux carmin et violents plongèrent dans le regard froid et blessé azur de Ciel. Ils ne partagèrent aucunes paroles, car leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Ceux de Ciel semblaient ricaner tristement.

« Tes mots sont des parjures, tes yeux doux des injures, tes gestes des blasphèmes et j'aime cette fausseté qu'est la tienne. Me donner l'illusion d'avoir le monopole sur toi… Ingénieuse créature. Finalement tu gagnes encore, comme toujours. Je te hais autant que je t'aime ignoble créature alors finis ce que tu as commencé, finis de me détruire. Sébastian… C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

Et ceux du démon dans une lueur de soumission, ne pouvait que transmettre, son éternel,

« … Yes, my Lord. »

Et c'est ainsi que la confiance qu'un démon et un humain pouvaient partagés vola en éclats.

Et c'est ainsi que des envies trop longtemps refrénées refirent surface.

La fatalité et les larmes s'ajoutèrent à leur union charnel, bestial et sans aucune retenue. Les aveux fusèrent, les claques résonnèrent et les hurlements meublèrent le silence du grand manoir.

Ciel n'aimait pas Sébastian, pas plus que Sébastian n'aimait Ciel.

Bien plus que cela, ils se haïssaient.

Mais avec une telle passion, un tel entrain que la haine qu'ils se vouaient devenait un besoin, une drogue dont ils s'immergeaient tous deux dans un dégout palpable de leurs envies et sentiments.

Hélas, l'un n'avait pas été créé pour aimer et l'autre s'était interdit l'amour. L'un semblait être né pour haïr et l'autre destiné à l'être. Et pourtant lorsque les yeux de l'humain et du démon se croisaient, une même demande muette : « Apprends-moi ce sentiment… Apprends-moi à t'aimer. »


End file.
